


原因（是你）

by AphasiaHeart



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A little more plot than I thought, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Discussion about Death and Suicide, Dream Sex, End Game Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Got a little Dark, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn starts in Ch. 4, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tragic Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphasiaHeart/pseuds/AphasiaHeart
Summary: V 把自己逼得太紧了，无论是身体上还是精神上他都已经已经精疲力尽了。Johnny决心要让他好好休息一下，说不定还能趁机给他一些好梦。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reason (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168218) by [Ithiel_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon). 



V用手划过镜子，擦掉了镜面凝结出的水珠，然后盯着镜中自己的倒影。 因为刚才的淋浴，他的头发还湿漉漉地滴着水，皮肤也由于调得过高的水温而微微泛起粉红色。但不论他刚才怎么用尽全力地擦洗，他仍然能感觉到冲刷不去的脏污。

在这一切结束之前还会有多少人死去? 这一切究竟值得吗？

当他凝视着自己因为缺乏睡眠而产生的黑眼圈，还有脸上越来越多因压力而非岁月流逝出现的细纹时，他听到了一阵轻柔的吉他声。V 从对自己倒影的凝视中挣脱出来，垂下头，手指抠进身前的水槽中。

那演奏声只能是Johnny。这些天来，这个男人从未长时间地离开过他的思绪。他在V的生命中的存在感日益强大。V现在看见Johnny的频率越来越频繁了，他闪烁的鬼魂总是在那里。有时只是V视野边缘的一道阴影。但更多时候，Johnny大摇大摆地走来走去，对V手头上的一切事情发表着没被征求过的意见。又或者，他只是懒散地抽着一支数字香烟，那玩意儿没有任何味道和效果，除了肯定给Johnny带去了某种形式的安慰。那让他能假装自己比一个电子幽灵来得更真实，更像个人类。

V 叹了口气，从地板上抓起他的牛仔裤穿了回去，尽管裤子脏兮兮的，穿上去之后完全和他刚刚淋浴的目的背道而驰。V 知道这一点儿意义也没有，毕竟Johnny住在他的脑子里，在这种情况下他根本没什么隐私可言。但是一想到要光着身子甩着老二走出去面对另一个男人，V还是感觉很别扭。特别是当V并不确定自己的小兄弟能在Johnny面前表现得安安静静的时候，个问题随着时间的推移也变得越来越严重。

他打开浴室门走进起居室，一股水蒸汽随着他的动作从门缝里溜出。 Johnny正坐在沙发上，他身后的电视屏幕开启着，但是静音了。 不过反正Johnny也没有在看它。 相反，他拨弄着一把他那老武侍吉他的电子复制品。出乎V预料的是，Johnny现在以一种和V自己非常相似的状态出现，除了他那条真的紧得不太道德的皮裤外什么都没穿。 Johnny赤裸着胸口，湿漉漉的头发披散开来，水滴落在肩膀上。他赤着脚撑在V的矮桌上，不知怎的，这让他看起来几乎是......脆弱的。

V的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他艰难地咽了口唾沫。Johnny可能是他认识的最大的混蛋，但他仍然是一个极具魅力的男人。 这种吸引力以一种危险的，散发着“我他妈一点也不在乎”信号的方式传递出来。 他甚至不需要去费心让自己看起来好看，Johnny自己也知道这一点。 V可以看出Johnny现在其实也没有在尝试，他只是......以一种少有的方式放松着。 这在某种程度上却更加性感了。Johnny甚至没有戴上他标志性的飞行员墨镜，他只是保持着表情开放，如果要V来描述的话，他会说那看起来是深思熟虑的。

虽然Johnny肯定知道V就站在那里，但他却并没有表现出一丝察觉到V存在的迹象。他只是继续弹奏着，而V只能在自己的凝视变得太明显之前强迫自己把目光从男人的身上移开。希望Johnny还没有察觉到V那些因为发现Johnny他妈的Silverhand几乎是赤身裸体地在他的公寓里闲逛而产生的不合时宜的想法。假设Johnny没有已经察觉到的话。

最后，Johnny的演奏结束了，沉默填满了他们之间的空间。 V清了清嗓子，换脚挪了下重心，不知道Johnny期望他说什么，又或者什么也不说。

"刚才那首真不错。不过和你平时弹的歌不太一样。"V最终说道。 Johnny哼了一声，一支数字香烟在他的手中实体化，他深深的吸了一口之后才回答道。

“不是我的歌，是一首更老的，比你出生那会儿要早得多了去了。”

行吧，神神秘秘的。

“给我一分钟穿衣服，然后我们就出发。”V走到他的衣柜前，决定换个话题。他预计Johnny会再次消失，给他个机会穿上衣服。但Johnny却并没有。他依旧坐在沙发上，一手拿着吉他，一手拿着烟，用一种难以辨识的表情研究着V。

“怎么了?” V最后终于问道。

“既然我们还在这儿，你应该试着睡一会儿，你看起来糟透了,” Johnny几乎漫不经心地说。

“哎哟，还真是谢了。”

“我是认真的。”

“我不累,”V固执地回答，甚至还憋回去了个哈欠。仿佛只要这个词一脱口，他就会意识到自己到底有多疲惫。

“你快没油了,” Johnny说着突然出现在V身边，离得比安全距离近太多了。V 后退了几步，远离了Johnny和他的衣柜，不过这大概正好合了Johnny的心意。

“我出去的时候可以顺路买点兴奋剂，我会没事的。”他试图辩解说。Johnny摇了摇头，戏剧性地叹了口气。

“你知道，吃太多那玩意儿的话，都不用等你脑袋里的芯片杀了你你就死了。“Johnny说道。 事实上，他看起来真的很担心。

“那我到底该他妈怎么办?”v 厉声说，“我没时间 --”

“几个小时的睡眠估计不会让病情有他妈的任何差别，你也是清楚的。该死的，一直让你的大脑疯狂运转可能才会让情况变得更糟。就好好睡一觉吧V，算我求你了?”

V 张开嘴想要继续争论，但最后还是一言不发地闭上了嘴。让他震惊的并不是Johnny说了“求”这样的词语，而是这个男人说这些话时候的语气。Johnny真的那么担心他吗？他的一部分想要去同意，他确实太累了，Johnny没有说错。但他更多的是害怕……害怕如果他闭上眼睛，哪怕只是一瞬间，他就有可能再也醒不过来了。最近这段时间，Relic故障得越发频繁，如果……

"嘿，"Johnny轻声说，把一只手放在V的肩膀上。 V其实并不太能感觉得到，但在他们接触的地方，他的皮肤轻微地刺痛着，"别怕。我会在这里的。如果发生了什么事，我会叫醒你的，我保证。"

虽然V很现实地知道约翰尼可能不会遵守这个承诺，但这仍就帮他放松了一点。毕竟，即使Johnny是个混蛋，还老不按V想要的方式做事，但这个男人还没有让他失望过。见鬼，他甚至救过他几次命。

"好吧。"V同意了，Johnny最后一次拍了拍他的肩膀，然后把手放了下来。 V立刻怀念起这种触摸，尽管它其实从未存在过。 V叹了口气，挪到了自己的床上。他的头感觉昏昏沉沉的，还没来得及碰到枕头，他的眼睛就合上了。 在他意识飘荡时，他又开始听到吉他的弹奏声。那和之前的一样轻柔，但这次距离更近了一些。 仿佛Johnny就坐在他的床头一样。

“做个好梦，V。”


	2. Chapter 2

俱乐部里一片漆黑。人造烟雾和闪烁的灯光营造出一种超现实的气氛，与充斥空间的猛烈摇滚乐相得益彰。他的周围全是一些看不清面孔的身体在扭动着。分不清到底是在跳舞还是做爱。也有可能是两者在同时进行，但没有人真的在乎。人们真正关心的只有那令人血液沸腾的音乐，以及房间前演奏出这音乐的乐队。

他周围的欢呼声爆发出一阵高潮，几乎盖过了那最开始引发了这热烈反响的吉他独奏。V 看向舞台，惊讶地眨了眨眼，发现乐队的主吉他手竟然正是他自己。

“搞什么鬼?”他甚至都不会弹吉他......

一只坚实的手从背后抓住了他的肩膀，吓得V转身就是一拳...... 然后轻而易举地被一只银色的手抓住了。

“哇，别激动,”Johnny笑着说，仿佛根本不在乎V刚才差点把他脑袋拧下来。该死，这混蛋估计早习惯了这种问候方式。

“见鬼的，Johnny!”V大声说。他感到一阵恼怒......直到另一种完全不同的惊喜席卷而来。Johnny _碰到_ 他了。这不是那种V已经习惯的模糊刺痛，在Johnny捏他肩膀的位置，V能感受真实存在的 _压力_ 。Johnny仍然握着V举起的手，金属手指压在V的皮肤上传来一阵冰凉。

“这怎么可能?”V 问道，他完全糊涂了。Johnny得意地笑了起来，就着他俩还握在一起的手把V拽得更近了。这对V理清思绪一点也没有帮助。压在Johnny身上，V可以切身感受到这个男人有多结实，他能感受到Johnny身体的温暖，感受到他的生命。操，当Johnny把V的手压在他自己的胸口上时，V甚至能感觉到男人的心脏在他的手掌下跳动。

“挺酷的，是吧?”

“这不是答案,”V厉声说。他感到困惑又害怕，而这些情绪化为愤怒冲了出来。就这方面来讲，他和Johnny并没有什么区别。但他真的太害怕这又是一次恶化，那代表着他离输掉和脑中的生物芯片的战役又近了一步。这难道又是他产生的幻觉吗？

Johnny的表情出乎意料地柔和了下来。

“嘿，别紧张，深呼吸,”Johnny轻声说到，他温暖，有血有肉的那只手停留在了V的颈后，既真实又安抚人心。V 闭上眼睛试着听从Johnny。他甚至都没有意识到自己的呼吸变得如此急促。慢慢地，他的呼吸平稳了下来。刚刚只差一步，V就濒临过呼吸了，“你没事，这只是在做梦。”

这句话引起了V的注意，他慢慢地抬起了头。

“做梦?”这怎么会是梦呢？一切都感觉那么的......真实。视觉、声音、气味、触感...... 即使是 BD 也不可能做到这么真实，因为在某种程度上，你仍知道那些经历不属于你自己。但这个？这很像他看到过的那些Johnny记忆的回闪......然后V突然意识了他到底身处何处。这是武侍首演的地方，也是他们安排乐队最后一次重聚的地方。这到解释了为什么他会在舞台上...... 但V仍不明白为什么他不是通过Johnny的眼睛，而是从不同的视角在重温这段经历。

“来吧，我们坐会儿。过来喝一杯，给你点时间缕清一下,”Johnny一边说，一边领着V穿过舞动的人群走向吧台。V 仍然沉浸在震惊中，没有拒绝。Johnny把他推向一张空凳子，然后向酒保示意。他们面前摆着两个酒杯和一瓶酒。这是Johnny最爱的那种酒，V 意识到。Johnny先是给他俩都倒了一大杯烈酒，然后面向了V。他叹了口气，摘下了墨镜。

“抱歉。我不是故意要吓你的。说实话，我也不确定这能不能行得通，”Johnny边说边拿起自己的酒杯，一口气喝光了大半。V 也跟着一起喝了，惊讶于舌头上味道的强烈和准确，还有随之而来喉咙里的灼烧感。这一切似乎都过于真实了，不可能只是场梦。但它还能是什么呢？除此之外还有什么能让Johnny站在他面前，真真切切有血有肉，并对周围的世界做出回应呢？

“你到底是怎么做到的?”V 问道，忍住了再次伸手触摸Johnny的冲动，试图证明之前的触感不是源于想象。Johnny点燃了一支烟，V又一次被烟草燃烧的味道吓了一跳。以前，当Johnny还是一道只有V能看见的全息影像时，他就常常沉溺于此，但V从未嗅到过烟草的气味。

“实话实说？完全不知道。我也没想到会是这样。不过你当初费了这么大劲才促成了这场演出，自己却都没机会看，这也太可惜了。”Johnny一边说着一边长吸了口烟。

“我可能应该先问问的......”Johnny沉思着，几乎自言自语地说到。这可不是每天都能看到Johnny为越界承认自己的错误。该死的，大多数时候他都很乐意跨过别人的底线，并愉快地从另一边对他们竖起中指。V 并不是很习惯看到男人的这一面。Johnny耸了耸肩，然后继续说: “我只是觉得......你可以用得上一些休息时光。放松一下，懂吗?”

听到这话，V不由得傻笑了一下。

“你觉得摇滚音乐会是个放松的好地方？”

Johnny朝他的脸上吹了口烟，证明他还是那个混蛋。

“可不就是吗。酒精，性，还有好音乐？你还能期待别的什么?”Johnny回答说，他听起来非常认真。对Johnny来讲，这大概就是娱乐的浓缩，除去把东西炸上天和纵火以外。

V 喝干了他的酒，Johnny又给他倒满，好像要证明自己的观点似的。

“你的歌，倒是不意外。”V评论道。

“我的确说了是 _好的_ 音乐,”Johnny反驳，V哼了一声。

他们在酒吧里呆了一会儿，沉默地喝着酒。当然，Johnny继续一根接一根地抽烟，但V并不介意。虽然看到自己站在舞台上还是有点奇怪，但也挺酷的。V 知道这场演出对Johnny来讲意义重大，他很高兴自己能帮助他实现这一切。高兴自己能给Johnny以前的人生做一些了断。

V 不由自主地放松了下来，部分因为酒精，部分因为他意识到这是他很久以来第一次没有感到任何痛苦。过去的几个星期里一直纠缠他的头痛、头晕和恶心感全部消失了。这些痛苦伴随他太久，几乎已经要习惯了。而现在随着这些痛苦的消失，他感到无法比拟的解脱。但恐惧依旧潜藏在那里，因为V再清楚不过，这一切只是一个短暂的喘息。

有时候，他希望一切都能......停止。

Johnny突然把他最后一支烟掐灭在吧台上，从V手中抢过杯子。

“干什么?”

“来吧，我们来跳舞，”Johnny说到，不等V回答就把V从凳子上拽下来，拖进舞池里。

“你认真的吗?”V终于站稳时难以置信地问道。

“为什么不呢？你喜欢跳舞，不是吗?”Johnny反驳着，V确实没法否认。以前在任务成功之后，他经常和Jackie去泡俱乐部跳舞，他们总是玩得很开心。但自打这一切开始以来，V还没有机会像这样出去玩过。见鬼，他以为他再也不会了。但现在，在所有人之中，他和Johnny Silverhand一起来到了这里。

“没错,”V终于承认了，并决定不去质疑Johnny是怎么发现的，“但......你会跳舞吗?”

没别的意思，只是Johnny看起来并不是会喜欢这些的人。

Johnny转过头来看着V，他的表情混杂着茫然和羞辱。

“我以前的确是在个乐队里，你记得吧?”

“当然，但那不代表你会跳舞啊，”V笑着指出。哪怕只是为了看到Johnny摆出那张气愤的臭脸，这都是值得的，“都过了五十年了。你肯定还能跟上吗，老家伙?”

Johnny讨厌被取笑，那就是为什么打趣他是那么有意思。

过了一会儿，V才意识到自己可能估算有误，因为Johnny 突然得意地笑起来，抓住他的衬衫前襟一把将他拉近。一开始V以为Johnny要揍他，虽然那在V看来纯粹是反应过度，但是鉴于Johnny的暴脾气，一切皆有可能。V 不禁为那个从未到来的打击做好了准备。但相反的是，Johnny的另一只胳膊环住了V的腰，他的手低垂地放在了V的后背。  
  
“那是个挑战吗?”Johnny发出低沉的喉音，突然之间，他们的脸只相距了几英寸。Johnny松开了V的衬衫，手指顺着V的胳膊滑到他的肩膀上。当V意识到发生了什么时，他不禁狠狠地吞咽了一下。不知怎么的，当Johnny邀请他跳舞时，V并没有意识到他指的是......一起跳。

“我......”

“来啊，”年长男人嘲弄地说，用一种让V脸颊泛红的方式晃动着抵在他身上。

“让我看看你的动作，V。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

事实证明，Johnny其实真的很擅长跳舞。这或许不该让V感到惊讶，因为Johnny令人恼火地几乎对所有事都很在行。而仿佛为了更进一步证明这一点，他甚至领着V花哨地旋转了几圈。让V觉得有点头晕的同时也不禁高兴地笑了。

他设法勉强跟上了Johnny的舞步，年长的男人绝对是更好的舞者，哪怕V永远不会大声承认这一点。Johnny已经足够自负了。不过，从这个自以为是的混蛋脸上一直挂着的满足又得意的微笑来看，他估计很清楚V没说出口的想法。也正因如此，更多时候是Johnny在领舞，而且说实话，V对此并不介意。他真的玩得很开心，但这同时也给他带来了危机。

具体一些来说，Johnny一直在触碰着他，不管是放在他肩上又或是搭在他颈后的手。有时候，Johnny的手会顺着他的背一路滑下，又有时会轻搭在他的臀部上来引导他的步伐。总之，Johnny的手几乎一直在V的身上流连。这可能是纯洁无辜的（不是说V认为Johnny的字典里有这个词）。Johnny可能纯粹只是为了引领V的舞步。而V或许会相信这一点，如果不是因为这些触摸重复的频率之高和逗留的时间之长，如果不是因为Johnny总是靠得那么近，以至于他们的胸口常常紧密地贴在一起，大腿摩擦，呼吸交融......

倒不是说V在抱怨。因为那感觉真的很好。 确切的说，那有些过于好了。如果说一个Johnny Silverhand的全息影像在他的公寓里闲逛是一种诱惑的话，那这简直就可以称得上是一种折磨了。

俱乐部里的黑暗也许能掩盖住他脸颊上性奋的红晕，但是如果Johnny继续像这样抵在他身上移动摩擦，没有什么能藏住V逐渐的勃起。V 甚至不确定他是否应该尝试去隐藏。如果换个人在夜总会和他搭讪，并以Johnny现在这样的方式和他跳舞，V毫不怀疑这个夜晚最后会是何种走向。

但这不是随便的陌生人，这是Johnny Silverhand，一个已逝摇滚明星兼恐怖分子的灵魂印记。他住在V脑子里，分享V的身体，并慢慢推着V走向死亡......复杂这个词完全不足以形容他们的关系，功能失调也几乎没有触及表面。但尽管如此，尽管V的理智反对，他还是逐渐开始在乎Johnny，甚至感觉他们彼此的关系比和其他任何人都要来得亲近。这是得有多混乱糟糕？

Johnny真的字面意义上在杀死他。虽然这不是他的错，但仍旧是无法改变的事实。唯一能拯救V自己的方法就是摆脱那芯片，然后或许在这个过程中“杀死”Johnny......但V不愿去设想那种可能，设想那些他必须离开Johnny独自生存的日子。

Johnny的双手滑过V的腰间，再一次低垂地落在他的后背上，把他拉得比之前更近了。他能感觉到Johnny的呼吸温暖地贴着他的脸颊，然后他听到年长男人的声音在他耳边低语。

“别想那么多了。”

V 狠狠地吞咽了一下，犹豫了片刻之后，伸出双臂搂住Johnny的脖子。年长男人赞同地哼了一声。

“你知道我在想什么......”V低声说，不确定他的话是一个问题还是一个陈述。

Johnny沉默了很久才回答。

“我一直都知道，”他确认说。

V的呼吸急促起来，他将额头贴在Johnny的肩膀上，低声呻吟着。躲避着Johnny那太过了解的目光。这么近的距离，他能够闻到Johnny身上汗水的气味。他想把这些汗水从他的皮肤上舔掉。Johnny会让他这么做吗？

Johnny紧紧地搂住他。

“V…...”Johnny犹豫了一下，V试图鼓起勇气面对即将到来的拒绝。相反，他听到Johnny低声咒骂，然后突然间，他的脑子一片混乱，整个世界似乎都在他周围旋转。然后，突如其来的寂静让V抬起头来，震惊地四处张望，他这时意识到他们已经完全不在俱乐部里了。

“等等......这不是......”

“我们带Rogue去约会的露天电影院？是的。我想如果我们真的要这么做的话，找个安静点的地方可能会更容易些，”Johnny说着，从V身边退开，带着他走到停车场中央那辆孤零零的汽车外壳前。Johnny跳上车的引擎盖，V也小心翼翼地加入他。Johnny不出意料地点燃了一根香烟，V不确定这是否真的是因为他的尼古丁上瘾，又或者他只是在拖延时间。

“你从来没有告诉过我那次约会进行的怎么样。发生了什么事？”V 说到，决定多给Johnny一点时间来整理思绪，如果那是他需要的话。Johnny耸耸肩。

“其实没什么。我们看了电影，聊了几句，她就走了。”Johnny说，V对这个简洁的回答皱了皱眉。

“就这样？我还以为你们俩会...... 呃......”

“会什么？你以为我会用你的身体和她做爱？”

V 对他的直白有点畏缩。

“嗯......我有点以为那就是整个计划......”

Johnny摇摇头，几乎是愤怒地喷了一口烟。

“老天啊......如果你以为我会在没有征得你同意的情况下用你的身体做这些事，那你一定是看不起我。”Johnny咕哝着，听起来很受伤。

“你知道那不是真的，”V马上反驳道。也许一开始他因为各种原因对Johnny的评价很低。但那是在他真正认识他之前。是的，Johnny的确是个混蛋。当他感到无聊或是没有得到他想要的东西时，他经常表现得像一个被宠坏的孩子。毫无疑问，Johnny可能是他见过的最难相处的人。但这并不是他的全部。他同时也很忠诚、善良...... 以一种Johnny自己的方式。他有自己的计划盘算，但他也以意想不到的方式帮助 着V。在V最需要的时候给以支持。推动V继续前进…...在V真的想要放弃时。

“所以这是怎么回事，Johnny？你自己也说过，我不是那么聪明。我需要你告诉我......我们在这里做什么？”

Johnny轻笑了一声，扔掉了他手里的烟。

“是啊......我都忘了你有时候有多笨了，”他说，V知道他应该感到有点受辱，但至少Johnny又在笑了。

“混蛋，”V回嘴道，但声音里更多的是深情而非嘲讽。

Johnny转过身面向他。他血肉的那只手温暖地落在V的脸颊上，沿着V的下颌抚摸着他的胡茬。V张开嘴唇，但当Johnny凑过来吻他时，不管他当时到底想要说什么，都被彻底抛在了脑后。  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉翻得不是很满意，有能力务必品一品原文（泣）

Johnny尝起来像香烟和酒精的混合。在其他任何情况下，V都不会享受这种组合。但意识到他同时是在品尝着Johnny本人，感受着他口中的热度，嘴唇的压力，胡茬的剐蹭......这让一切都变得千倍地值得。V还可以承受更多，为了把手指缠进Johnny的头发里拉扯，为了听见并感受作为回应年长男人胸口低沉传出的愉悦呻吟，为了能张开他的嘴唇，让Johnny滚烫湿滑的舌头也进入他的口中品尝他。

毫无疑问，Johnny Silverhand是一个充满激情的人。不论是他的音乐还是他的信仰。而让这种激情集中在自己身上无疑令人欲火焚身。Johnny一把将V推倒，并骑跨在他的胯骨上，V的的后背撞上引擎盖发出了一声闷响。V这会儿已经硬得像石头一样了。作为对Johnny动作的回报，V的手从Johnny背上滑下，捏了一把皮裤下那个嘲弄了他几个星期的屁股。

Johnny咆哮着咬住V的嘴唇，尖锐得足以带去刺痛。当V的嘴从这个苛求的吻中解脱出来时，一丝喘息从他的唇间溜出。而Johnny的嘴又沿着V的下巴一路亲吻到脖颈，让V再次在颤抖中喘息。

Johnny在啃咬吸吮着自己的皮肤......当V意识起这一切只是一场梦时，一阵遗憾升腾起来。在早上醒来时，他的身体上不会为此留下任何痕迹。没有任何东西可以证明这一切真实发生过。

“别瞎想了，”Johnny的语气中带着要求。他抬起头盯着V，表情严肃，“你总是想太多下一步会发生什么。想着你可能会失去的，却不是你所拥有的。就趁着还有机会好好享受此时此刻吧，V，否则你会后悔的。在这一点上你得相信我。”

“老天，”V低声说，被自己内心深处翻腾的情绪冲击得不知所措，“你真的知道我在想什么......”

V还记得他最近的想法有多黑暗。所有的杀戮和死亡在他周围堆积... Jackie、Evelyn、竹村......这些都沉重地压迫着他。本就几乎持续不断的疼痛也每天都在加剧，有时候让他觉得，哪怕只是短暂的一瞬间，把枪放在牙齿之间扣动扳机其实会是更好的选择...…

Johnny真的很会破坏气氛…...

“所以这才是原因吗？某种该死的干预治疗？” V厉声说，因为若真是如此，他已经完全做好把Johnny推开的准备。而Johnny只是咆哮着，手指埋进V的头发狠狠地拉扯了一把，这突如其来的疼痛弄得V急促地喘息着。

"别他妈这么戏剧了。我才不给人打同情炮。" Johnny愤怒地说，他深色的眼睛闪烁着，然后意外地柔软了下来。 V头发上的手指松开了，然后开始梳理并按摩他的头皮，试图驱散疼痛。 这大概是他唯一能得到的道歉了。

“我不会真的那么做的，你知道，”过了很长一段时间，V终于低声说。无论情况变得多么艰难，他都不会自杀的。不会是像那样。哪怕只是因为他知道这么做会杀死的不仅是他自己……

Johnny叹了口气，把前额贴在V的额头上。V能感觉到Johnny低声说话时的带出的呼吸，“我知道......”

“我只是......有时候会害怕，”V承认道，几乎喘不过气。Johnny的呼吸一滞，嘴唇再次擦过V的嘴唇，柔软而又无比地温柔。

“我知道。我也是。”Johnny回答说，让V吃了一惊。去承认如此脆弱的事，这不像Johnny的风格。他更多的是把自己的真实感受深深地埋藏在心底，根本没有人能猜出“真实的”Johnny是什么样子。除了V，V是唯一一个不仅目睹了Johnny最脆弱的样子，而且还和他一起度过了那些时刻的人。也许这就是为什么 Johnny 现在向他展现自己的另一面......又或许......

“我醒来后还会记得这些吗？”V 问道。值得赞扬的是，Johnny并没有否认他曾经想过要确保V醒来时忘记这个梦。那会是一个低劣的举动......但V可以理解Johnny为什么会考虑那样做。当时机到来时，不管是以何种方式，和Johnny分离已经已经足够痛苦艰难了。

“你想要记得吗？”Johnny问道，把选择权留给了V。

“我想，”V毫不犹豫地回答。这可能是唯一一次，也是唯一的方式，让他们可以像这样在一起。不管以后这些记忆会变得多么苦乐参半，V也不想忘记其中的一秒。 如果他能活下来......如果哪怕他们中一人能够......

“好吧。那就让这一刻值得回忆吧，”Johnny说着，然后再一次吻了V。年长男人肌肉发达的大腿滑进V的两腿之间，压迫着他不屈不挠的勃起，让V禁不住扭动起身体。V在这摩擦中忍不住呻吟。他在Johnny身下拱起身子，双手从年长男人宽松的背心下面滑进去，手指沿着肌肉发达的背部划动。Johnny扭动着臀部，当V的嘴唇在喘息中分开时舔舐进了V的口腔。作为回应，V 的指甲从Johnny的背上一路拖到他的臀部。随着他们的亲吻变得越来越湿热绵长......V背后的引擎盖也开始在他们缠绵时发出令人不快的嘎吱声。不是说V会在意他们在这虚构的垃圾堆上留下不存在的凹痕。但是......这也确实不是很舒服。尽管V真的不想，但最终还是打破了他们的吻。

“等一下......等等......”他喘着气说。值得称赞的是，Johnny立刻停止了对V的触摸。他的金属手臂撑起身体，低头看向V，表情困惑中带着些沮丧。不过V 真的不能责怪他。

“怎么了？”

“不是说这一切不浪漫... ...”V对 Johnny做出的表情轻柔地笑了笑，但还是继续说，“不过我们能不能找个更......舒服的地方做？” 

Johnny低头看着他，一副难以理解的表情，然后突然放声大笑。

“天啊，你是认真的。”

“我的背疼。”

“娘炮。”

“如果你想让我给你口，我可不会跪在水泥地上做。对不起啊，”V反驳道。这话令Johnny顿了顿，男人戏剧性地叹了口气。

“好吧，行。你闭眼，”Johnny命令道。

“为什么?”

“我也不清楚，就......这样更容易些。”

V 顺从了，过了一会儿，他又感到那种奇怪的世界倾斜的感觉，他周围的一切似乎都在变化。交通的声音逐渐沉寂而遥远。他背后的坚硬金属变成了更柔软的东西。当V再次睁开眼睛时，他意识到他们回到了他的公寓。

“这太奇怪了，”V评论道。

“这下好点了吗，公主殿下？”

“是好多了，”V点头表示同意。

“刚才你提到了口交。”

V 喷了一声鼻息，然后毫无预警地翻转了他们的位置。Johnny带着愠怒的笑仰面着地，然后很快就变成了呻吟，因为V从他们之间伸出手抓住了紧身皮裤里那令人印象深刻的凸起。这估计不是很舒服，更不用说这期间Johnny可能承受了五十年的单身和性挫折。难怪当V灵巧地解开他的裤子，把手伸进去时，年长男人的眼睛几乎要翻到脑后去了。

“中空啊? 不错......”

”操......V......再挑逗了......”

V把Johnny从裤子里拉出来，手指沿着他炙热的阴茎缓缓地抚摸。V 不得不承认，Johnny确实有个傲人的老二......粗长厚实，泛着红色，裂口处渗出前液。很多男人吹嘘自己的鸡巴，实物却禁不起检验。很高兴看到Johnny不是那类人。一想到要用Johnny的阴茎塞满自己的嘴，V的口腔就不禁开始分泌唾液，但他还是忍不住想多逗逗这个年长男人。

“我不确定，我还挺喜欢看你求我的样子，”V咕噜着喉音，用大拇指摩擦着通红龟头下敏感的血管和腺体。一颗白色的精液珠从顶端溢出，顺着阴茎滴落。V 舔了舔嘴唇，有些为此分心。因此，当Johnny抓住V的头发狠狠地把他拽了下去时，他吃了一惊。这让V差点摔倒在Johnny的大腿上。

“我这么请求怎么样？如果两秒钟之内你那张漂亮小嘴还没有围住我的鸡巴，我就在你脸上打飞机，让你--”

Johnny没来得及完成他计划里的任何威胁，因为V已经张开嘴，几乎一口气把年长男人的阴茎含进了自己的喉咙。Johnny手指紧绷地抓住V的头发，几乎到了痛苦的程度。他抬起臀部把自己送进V的口腔，差点让V窒息。但哪怕V因为Johnny的动作泛起泪花，他也很久没有感觉到这么好了，也许从来都没有过。他在给Johnny Silverhand吹箫。一个他妈的传奇，一个让V......

Johnny开始慢慢地抽插，V放松着喉咙让他操进来。呻吟着品尝那深入他喉咙的的滚烫鸡巴。


	5. Chapter 5

专注于此时此刻。

这也许是陈词滥调，但仍是个不错的建议。尤其是出自Johnny这个有一个独特视角的人之口，他从自己的死亡中 "幸存 "下来，亲眼近距离看到了自己的遗憾、失败和错过的机会的产生的结果。V也是类似的处境。他自己的死亡只是被推迟了，而他剩余的时间是以天......小时......也许是分钟为单位......V有很多遗憾，那些他会选择不同做法的事。在生命结束之前，他想做的事情太多了。如果可能的话，也许甚至是找到某种结束，某种平静，如果到了最后发展成最糟糕的那种结果。

但是，他和Johnny之间的这件......事，至少不会成为那些遗憾之一，V会确保这一点。

V 抬眼凝视着，沉浸在展现在他眼前的景象中，他细细品味着。Johnny Silverhand躺在他的床上，像一场该死的盛宴。他的皮裤缠在他颤抖的大腿上。他的背部拱起，胸膛起伏，皮肤上覆盖着一层细密的汗水。他的头向后仰着，张着嘴，气喘吁吁，淫秽地呻吟着，而V的嘴则上上下下地吞吐着这个男人的鸡巴。

操，他真漂亮。 V可以用这样的BD赚到数百万。 人们会为了体验给夜之城传奇吹箫去杀人。当Johnny让他喘口气的时候，V正用自己的舌头在男人的龟头上打转。他用舌头探入Johnny阴茎头的裂口，品尝着从中滴落的苦涩微咸的前液，然后又把那根坚硬的肉柱含回嘴里，用力吸吮。他的脸颊因用力而凹陷。坚硬如热钢的肉棒填满了他的口腔和喉咙。永远没有人会相信这样的BD是真实的，当然，如果有一天这真的出现在市场上的话， Johnny无疑只会更加开心。

好在V是个占有欲极强的混蛋。他并不打算像这样和任何人分享Johnny。光是这个想法就让他的胃里涌出一股热辣的醋意。V对以前的恋人从来没有过这样的感觉......他想知道这是否是他从Johnny的性格里学到的东西之一，或者只是Johnny自身带出了V潜藏的这些感情。

年长男人的手指在V的头发里蜷成拳头，推动V的头把他的鸡巴插得更深，而V也非常喜欢被Johnny使用。他的手伸向Johnny裸露的臀部，不是为了控制，只是为了稳住自己，感受Johnny在他嘴里抽插时强壮大腿的弯曲。在一次极深的插入时，Johnny的龟头撞进了V的喉咙深处，V有点噎住了，试图环绕着Johnny的阴茎吞咽。Johnny的手指在他的发间抓得更紧了，按着V把他嘴钉在了自己的鸡巴上，V控制不住地流下眼泪，唾液也顺着下巴缓缓滴落。

“操...…V...... 操......”Johnny气喘吁吁地说，抬起头垂下视线看着他。他们的目光交汇在一起，有那么一瞬间，V看到那黑暗深处的情欲下闪现出一种仿佛关切的东西。毫无疑问，这是因为V脸上流下的泪水。他感觉到Johnny放在他脑后的手指缓和了下来。

作为回应，V几乎把他的鼻子埋进Johnny的黑色阴毛中，他把那个男人的阴茎尽可能深地吞入自己的喉咙。Johnny大声地咒骂着，手指又一次紧紧地攥住V的头发。V赞同地呻吟着。他知道Johnny偏好粗暴一点，V也时不时是这样。现在，他不想Johnny有任何保留，如果目前这个情况就是他们所能得到的全部。

理解了V的意图之后，Johnny用双手控制住V的头，开始专注地操起V的嘴。他一遍又一遍地填满V的喉咙，让V难以呼吸。V的喉咙由于不断的虐待感到疼痛和瘀伤，但他喜欢这样。又不是说他真的会窒息，但哪怕他真的窒息了，他也宁愿是因为Johnny的鸡巴而不是自己的血，后者最近发生的实在太频繁了。 随着Johnny长叹一声然后最后一次深深插入，V感觉到年长男人的精液填满了他的喉咙。

V呜咽着，空闲的那只手伸到自己的腹股沟，用力挤压自己，他的鸡巴在牛仔裤里跳动，只需要一点摩擦就能高潮。他继续吞咽吮吸着Johnny，直到Johnny的鸡巴在他的舌头上停止抽搐，年长男人终于让他起来呼吸。V深吸了一口急需的氧气，让Johnny软化的阴茎从嘴唇上滑落，他垂下头靠在了Johnny的腹部。之前的缺氧几乎让他high，他叹了口气，感受着Johnny的手指梳理着他的头发，比之前温柔多了。

“操，V......那真是......”Johnny断断续续地说，V忍不住笑了。Johnny Silverhand不知道说什么好？这真是难得一见。

“五十年来最棒的口活?”V开玩笑说，他把下巴撑在Johnny裸露的臀部上，声音明显比之前更沙哑了。

Johnny好笑地嗤了一声，但没有反对。

趁着他喘息歇息的时候，V让自己的手沿着Johnny的皮肤游走。沉浸在年长男人的温暖中，为能这样触摸他而惊叹。在今晚之前，V不会相信有这种可能。他的手指在Johnny的背心上描绘着抽象的图案，探索着肌肉和骨骼的起伏。 描绘出疤痕的细节，其中有些他知道，甚至通过Johnny的记忆体会过。有些则是一个谜，他不知道Johnny是否会透露出线索。当他探索着Johnny的身侧，感受着Alt被抓走那晚刺伤他的螳螂刀留下的长长疤痕时，他感觉到年长男人的胃部突然抽搐了一下。 V漫不经心地想着这个男人会不会是怕痒......

“想都别想，”Johnny警告说，有些懒散。V的眼睛猛地向上与Johnny对视，那个年长男人试图瞪着他，但却似乎没有办法做到，可能还在因为刚才的高潮而兴奋。V弯起嘴唇，露出一个邪恶的笑。

“我说了别——”Johnny开口，但没来得及说完，因为V的手指已经戳进了他肋骨周围敏感的皮肤，那个年长男人几乎像个小女孩一样尖叫起来。V笑疯了，差点从床上摔下来。Johnny试图回击，让V也痒得尖叫。这并没有真正奏效，因为V把他们的腿缠在一起，几乎坐在了Johnny身上，拒绝放弃自己的优势。

他们玩闹地扭打了一段时间，不知为何在这个过程中居然没有摔下地板。最后，Johnny成功挣脱了，并用胳膊锁住了V的头，让他脸朝下冲着自己的腹部。但V完全不在意，他把脸贴在冰凉的枕头上，试图喘口气。

“我胃疼... ...”V承认道，仍然有点止不住地傻笑着，像个疯子似的。

“操......”Johnny轻声说，稍稍放松了按住V的手，让自己的额头靠在V的颈后，“我忘了那是什么感觉了... ...”

“被人吹箫，还是挠痒痒？” V好奇地问。

“两者都是，”Johnny承认。至少他听起来没有生气。

“是啊......”V附和着。

V上次笑是什么时候了，像这样真正地笑？

“那么......”过了一段时间后，Johnny终于开口了，“我们完事了？还是我们接下来要来一场枕头大战？也许互相编辫子，讲些恐怖故事？”

V好笑地哼了一声。

“你真是个混蛋傻屌。”（“You’re such a prick.”*）

“你可爱我的屌了（You love my prick*），”Johnny低声在他耳边说，把那只没有锁住V脖子的手顺着V的身体往下滑。V 把他的手指和Johnny的机械手指缠在一起，将它们准确地引向他想要的地方。Johnny若有所思地哼着，一只手滑进了V的牛仔裤前面。

"那就是说我们还没结束？"

"估计要看情况了。"V有点喘不上气地低声说。 当Johnny隔着内裤描摹着他的鸡巴轮廓时，一声轻柔的哀鸣从他的口中逃脱。

“看什么情况?”

“看你能不能这么快又硬起来，老家伙，”挑逗道，当Johnny的手指不太温柔地捏了一下他的睾丸时嘶声说，“操......Johnny......”

Johnny停顿了一下。

“这是个请求吗，还是......”

“妈的，当然是。就操我吧，Johnny，求你了...”

*没有想到更合适的方式翻译双关，如果有更好的译法请务必留言教我一下


End file.
